1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex system being capable of operating as a copy machine, a printer or a facsimile in which an image reading portion and an image forming portion are separated mechanically and a communication function for image data is provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a digital copy machine is mechanically divided into three portions, namely a portion for scanning a document, a portion for reading an image of a document and a portion for forming an image having been read in the reading portion which includes a paper feeding portion, a developing portion and a fixing portion.
In a system wherein individual image data having been read are transformed into electric signals, the image reading portion can be combined with the document scanning portion so as to form so-called image reader and, therefore, the copy machine is mechanically divided into an image reader and a printer. Further, if data communication function is provided in such a system mentioned above, document image having been read can be sent to the other party or document image having been sent from the other party can be outputted by the printer. Namely, so called facsimile function can be obtained in the system.
In a conventional complex system having multifunctions such as an image reader, a printer, a facsimile and the like, electrical signals having been read by the image reader are outputted to the printer directly in the copy-mode thereof and, in the transmission mode of the facsimile, signals from the image reader are outputted, via a modem, to a communication line. In the receiving mode of the facsimile, signals sent through a communication line are inputted, via the modem, to the printer. In the printing mode of the system, information data obtained by the image reader or input through a key-board are processed in a controller so as to be able to print out by the printer.
In the system mentioned above, the image reader, key-board, printer and modem are controlled by a controller. Control for internal operations of individual portion is executed with use of control programs provided therefor and data-communication between or among them and timing control are also controlled by control programs.
Contrary to the above, there has been known a copy machine in which various copy conditions can be set with use of a memory card. For example, in Japanese Patent Application 57-27846, a copy amount available to each of individual sections is pre-set or a residual copy amount can be checked with a card into which a function code assigned for a machine keeper is recorded. Also, the copy machine is allowed to operate when a card in which a section code has been recorded is used and a number of copies is subtracted from the preset copy amount to memorize a residual copy amount into a memory provided in the controller. However, the card memorizes only a function code or a section code and cannot designate either one of functions provided in the copy machine.
In Japanese Laid-Open patent application (JP-A) 59-121353 or JP-A 59-200267, a combination of various copy conditions for the copy machine such as a copy magnification, a copy size, a copy density, page alignment, duplex copy mode and so on, namely all copy conditions other than a number of copies, is automatically set by a format sheet to which individual copy conditions are recorded. However, the card or sheet of this type is intended to designate only copy conditions and it is impossible to select or designate an operation mode such as a copy machine, a printer or a facsimile.
Further, in JP-A 59-121067, a key sheet is used upon using an automatic document feeder (ADF) which is set before the first page of each group of documents to be copied. This key sheet is provided for designating individual copy conditions such as a copy size, a copy magnification, a number of copies, duplex copy mode and so on in which a permission code for using the copy machine or a code of a keeper of the copy machine is recorded together with necessary copy conditions. When the key sheet is used, copy conditions are designated automatically and a total copy amount of every user is indicated by a display means. This key sheet is limited to set together with documents to be copied in which only various codes for setting copy conditions are recorded.
As mentioned above, even in the copy machine, various copy conditions such as a copy magnification, a copy size, a copy density, duplex copy mode and so on have to be set before starting a copy operation. Accordingly, an operation panel of the copy machine becomes very complicated and hard to operate. In a complex system having various modes such as copy mode, print mode and facsimile mode, an operation panel thereof becomes much more complicated since individual conditions in every mode must be designated. This involves operational errors.
If all of programs necessary for controlling individual modes of the complex system are provided in a controller thereof, control programs become very complicated, volume thereof becomes very bulky and the internal construction of the controller becomes very complicated.